Strawberry Cake
by Pikuuro
Summary: Bel kept on firing world class chefs, which Fran didn't care until the blonde prince ordered him to bake a cake and suddenly attacks him. Will the frog survive? A B26 pairing, no lemon (sob).


**Piku:** Hello minna-san! I am back with a new account!

**Fran:** welcome back, Riri-san.

**Piku:** thank you, Fran, but I won't be using "Riri" as my name in this account.

**Bel:** Shishi~ Though she will be using the same pairing she used before.

**Piku:** that is right, Bel~ ^^

**Fran:** *shivers* Perverted, fake prince!

**Piku:** A-Ah... Before they start throwing knives and what-not, please note that I am Riri Pop and the characters and the anime itself is not mine, unfortunately.

**Piku / Fran / Bel: READ IT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

* * *

***Fran's P.O.V***

"Che, peasants!" the fake prince shouted as I heard crashing noises from the kitchen downstairs. "You're a world class chef? Heh, I guess we were mistaken."

I sighed and ignored him, probably because I'm used to it. You see, few days ago, that fake prince kept on calling our chefs and firing them as soon as they finished baking cake. Does Bel-senpai hate cakes that much? Well, I don't care.

It was afternoon and I felt kind of sleepy. It was quiet and perfect for afternoon naps until _he_ ruined it.

"Ushishishishi~"

Great, just when I already tucked myself in my bed. "Shishi~ froggy~" The sadistic atmosphere entered my room as Bel-senpai called me from outside. It gave me goose-bumps so I closed my eyes, ready to sleep, and asked "What is it, fake prince?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and landed beside my bed. "I am not fake, got it, frog?" He growled. I ignored him and asked again, "What is it?" He replied, "Shishi~ the prince wants the frog to bake him cake right now."

I felt his wide grin occupied the lower part of his face while saying that. I opened one eye and looked at him for a bit, then closed it. "I don't want to and besides, we have chefs here, right? You can even order from a bakery down town, senpai." I said with my monotone voice.

He laughed, "Shishi. What the prince wants, what the prince gets."

...

I ended up following him in the kitchen to bake. He even got me a collar while he was in front, with the end of the chain, griping it tightly. As we arrived in the kitchen, the materials, that were probably used this morning, were nicely prepared. Ingredients were on the right, next to the refrigerator and the cook book on the middle of the table. Is he this desperate for cakes? Well, whatever.

I shrugged, felt the presence of cold, sadistic eyes checking me out. I looked at the back and saw Bel-senpai sitting on a chair with his hand catching his chin. Even though he has a very big mop of hair covering his eyes, I can see he's staring at me. To break the silence, I asked him, "Senpai, what are you looking at?"

To my surprise, he suddenly tugged the chain and replied, "Who else, uncute kouhai? Shishi~"

He, then, pulled the chain to him, making me closer.

When I got really close to him, he made me sit on his lap and put our foreheads on contact. My eyes widen and closed it. I was nervous until I heard, "Ushishishi" Bel-senpai jerked, "Is froggy expecting a kiss from the prince?"

"N-No! Why would I?" I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. I do wish I spoke with my monotone voice that time. The blonde removed me from his lap and made a gesture to continue baking.

"Fake... Prince... Die!" I whispered to myself as I punched the dough harder."I don't care if he kills me now! He embarrassed me! How dare him!" I thought. "Ushishishi, what was that, froggy?" He threw a knife next to me, leaving a strand of my hair cut. Actually, I do care if he kills me now. "It was nothing, Bel-senpai, jeez!" I replied, hiding my fear of dying.

"Hey, Froggy..." He called out. I didn't bother to ignore him because of my oh-so-precious life. "What is it, Bel-senpai?"

He paused, and called me again, and paused. He stared at me and suddenly said, "I think I like you."

What?

"Bel-senpai, I am almost finished with your cake, don't need to scare me like that." I blushed, continuing my work. "Fran..." the fake prince said as I heard footsteps going to my direction and the chain dropped on the floor making my collar loose. I turned around and Bel-senpai suddenly hugged me, tightly.

I blushed as I smelled his strawberry-like presence. It smelled great...

.

.

.

What? I mean, t-that's how the author wants me to say. "Not really Fran-san. You're easy to be read." A voice from my mind replied to what I said. Is that the author? WTF?

***Bel's P.O.V***

It's a pretty Saturday morning and it will be another day for another chef to test his skills in baking. From the past few days, I have been hiring and firing world class chefs to bake me the perfect cake. What's the cake for, you ask? Well, it's a gift for Fran. Who knows the reason why, but it's for him, and also for me of course. Shishi~

"Che, peasants!" I shouted, throwing the cake that the chef baked. "You're a world class chef? Heh, I guess we were mistaken." Disappointed, I dragged myself to the rooftop to think about the cake, leaving them with no mercy.

Hours have passed and I finally thought of an idea. "I'm a genius! Shishishi~" I grinned and walked to Fran's door. I'm expecting him to have tucked in for his afternoon nap so I want to disturb him just this time. "Ushishishishi~" I said as I stood right there, waiting for his response.

Long story short, I dragged the frog to the kitchen with me. I made him wear a collar, too. My cute froggy will make me a cake~ If ever i can't stand his cuteness, I will find a way to finally have him.

"In other words, rape him." A voice from my head said. What the hell? Are you supposed to be the darn author? Well, whatever, I don't care as long as I have Fran now.

When Fran started working, I can't take my eyes of him. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and explored his body from the back. He has a nice figure. Fran suddenly looked at the back and saw me staring at him. I almost drooled because of his sexiness!

"Senpai, what are you looking at?" He asked, with his regular monotone voice. I wanted to attack him now, but... "Who else, uncute kouhai? Shishi~"

I cannot resist but pulled him closer to me. I can tell he is surprised, because his emotionless face is gone. I attempted to rape him and take action now but... I might lose him so I stopped and teased him.

Some more time passed, I fell in love with my kouhai. I decided to confess to him now. Out of character? Yes, because that's just how awesome the prince is.

I called him. I hesitated. Then I called him again. I finally decided. "I think I like you."

The frog's face turned into crimson and so, I also decided to hug him.

I feel great.

I tighten the hug and felt my kouhai's throbbing heart from my chest.

His apple-like scent makes me wild. I want him. _Now._

* * *

**Piku:** How is it? I hope it was fun! Though it is so short... ^^"

**Bel:** Shishi~ I'm being too nice to the frog, aren't I?

**Fran:** It's actually quite scary, isn't it, minna?

**Piku:** how mean! ;_;

**Fran:** But it is true, Piku-san.

**Piku:** A-Ah.. T_T/ Please look forward to the next chapter!

**Piku / Fran / Bel: PLEASE REVIEW IT TO THE EXTREME!**


End file.
